Internal Sufferings
by xScarletxInkx
Summary: This is the first time I've written anything for 6 years now. Please give me your worst I want to know how far I've declined. This is an inner monologue from Katara.


Internal Sufferings

Written By: xScarletxInkx

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

AN: Hope ya'll enjoy this… it's just a quick one-shot that popped into my mind one night.

* * *

This place is confining. Four walls, enclosed, small, dark and dank. I was thrown in here four weeks ago. Presumably to rot for the rest of my miserable life, but today I had a visitor. He had an interesting proposition; He wants to set me free in exchange I am to become His wife. I thought about accepting it, I almost had before they threw me in this La forsaken place. Not only would it put His life in danger, but it would also put the life of our child in danger.

I found out I was pregnant a week after I was thrown in here… I won't be able to hide it from the guards for much longer. I either have to escape or lie about who the father is. Either way I chose I still lose Him, but if I go with His plan there is a chance that I'll be able to keep my child and the man I love. I might be able to see my father and brother again, hold them in my arms and tell them how much I've missed them and how much I love them. I would do anything for that chance.

My only concerns are how he would get my out. The Day of Black Sun is fast approaching and I know they will increase security then, I had over-heard a couple of the guards talking about the over-time they would get for volunteering that day. I had also heard one of the guards bragging about what he's going to do to the only water tribe prisoner, me, on that day. Let me tell you it's not pretty, what he is planning is the definition of cruel and I know if he is aloud to follow through with his plans I will lose my child it is so early in my pregnancy.

* * *

He came again tonight. He's planning on breaking me out just before the eclipse happens and then the two of us, while His father is incapable of defending himself with fire bending, are going to tell His father the truth about everything. I told Him about the pregnancy tonight too, He was so excited and He couldn't wait until we could be a true family. I could only smile as He left the prison to prepare. The eclipse is tomorrow I need to rest; I'm going to need all the strength I can get in order to be of any use to Him in our attempt to leave this place where we are both outcasts in different lights.

* * *

He came this morning after everyone was removed from the city and the palace. Only the guards and a skeleton army are left to defend the Capitol city of the Fire Nation. I followed Him through the twists and turns and flights of stairs to stand outside this door. This deceptively plain door, that is grander than any of the other doors in this underground fortress.

He paused outside this door to gather His breath and to calm His nerves. I needed this break too, I was breathing quite heavily and I had a stitch in my side. Once I had caught my breath again and He felt confident enough to continue with our plan He motioned for me to stand just out of sight behind the door as He went to confront His father. I couldn't hear what was being said at first until He yelled for His father to listen, that was my cue. I walked calmly out from behind the door to His side. We faced His father as a united front as we told him that we were leaving and taking his first grandchild with us. Needless to say he was furious, but we made it out safely. We've been hiding now in the southern most tip of the Earth Kingdom, as close to the Fire Nation as we dared. He is earning a living by serving tea; as I help out by cooking the food. It is the only way we can think of for now, to survive until it is time to face His father once more. Since our escape I have kept in constant contact with my brother and the Avatar planning how we will strike.

* * *

We never got the chance to put our plan into action, His sister found us. She killed Him and ripped our child from my womb all with a sadistic smile across her face. She left me barely alive with a parting gift; the knowledge that the whole Earth Kingdom will burn to the ground the next day. So, if I don't die today because of my injury then I will die tomorrow in the inferno that His father will spread across the land. I welcomed my impending death; it meant that I would be reunited with him, with Zuko, the love of my life. I, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, wished for death, a death that would never come.


End file.
